The Starling Occurence
by chaotess
Summary: This is a TBBT and The Sentinel fanon fusion, so Guides and Sentinels, but with a non-canon Sentinel verse' setting. Although I am much influenced by many Sentinel writers, my verse is not identical to any of them. Shenny. Sorta Season 5, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Penny watched the starling ruffle its feathers on her windowsill. It looked like an irritable ball of feathers with a beak. She could relate. She was sprawled over over her couch, chin resting on the back as she watched the bird. She'd been here for half an hour, just wallowing in the fact that she had been told, once again, that she was just too "Midwestern" for a role. 'Dammit', she thought,'What the hell does that mean? Lots of actresses are blonde!' Sighing, she threw herself back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "What it really means is, they think I look like a farm girl. No matter what I wear, or what my make-up looks like, or how I do my hair. Gawd." A fluttering sound caught her attention, and she glanced up as the starling landed on the back of the couch. She scowled at it, wondering why today, of all days, it was visible. The annoying thing had been popping in and out of her life since she was twelve, and just like the day it had shimmered into being before her very eyes, just seeing it made her stomach clench. It was that day, she knew what she was. They'd covered it, briefly, in Health Class in 7th Grade. She was a Guide, and if she couldn't hide it from everyone, her life was already over.

Luckily for Penny, she was part of the popular crowd, and this was the same year they started experimenting with drinking. There is not a lot to do in tiny American towns, and so most kids at some point experiment with alcohol, drugs and sex. The alcohol depressed the empathy and mild psychic abilities that began to develop, and twelve year old Penny began to carry a flask. Not hard to get, she just swiped one of her grandmother's old ones. Penny was not the prettiest or most popular girl in school, but she was definitely part of that group. There were a few rough patches where the wrong boy would pay more attention to her than the Queen Bee and Penny was shown her place, but overall, with a little alcohol, some pot, and lots of masculine attention, Penny skated through, without anyone the wiser. It helped that as far as she knew, there had never been a Sentinel or Guide from her town. Well, not in her lifetime, or her parent's. So unless she turned herself in, she was good. She was a naturally friendly, sunny person, and was not giving her life any thought at all, until that pregnancy scare Senior Year. That was her wake-up call. She could see her whole life stretching out in front of her. A kid with Rick, a year or two of that, a break-up, more loser guys, maybe more kids, a trailer and never, ever leaving this town. And that was it for her. After graduation, she pissed her parents off by telling them she was leaving, and then she did. Straight to California to be an Actress.

Penny didn't know much about Spirit Animals, as she had avoided all the information about Guides that she could. She just wanted to cover it up and forget it. However, in those times when that starling was there, she felt like it was showing her who she really was. Unremarkable, plain, ordinary, forgettable. She hadn't even been the prettiest girl in Hicksville, no wonder she was so often passed over here. As for acting talent, well, she liked to think that she could use all those other people's emotions that she couldn't always keep out to at least fake it until she got better at it. It had worked like a charm in the High School plays she did. She'd gotten in the local paper. So far, though, it didn't seem to be working here, and her life was slipping away in polyester uniforms just like she had always been afraid it would. The only thing different was the locale. Well, and the company. Certainly, she'd never met anyone like the guys, or Bernadette or Amy, in Nebraska.

"Go away!", she snapped at the starling that was looking at her through beady black eyes, head tilted. Gawd, that bird was always bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why Dr. Gablehauser doesn't implement my suggestions. They would make for such an improved working environment.", Sheldon was saying as he and Leonard climbed the stairs.

"Well, for you anyway.", replied Leonard.

"Of course."

"What the...?", Leonard noticed Penny's door was open, and through the opening her apartment looked more trashed than usual. He could hear her within, saying, "Omigod, omigod, omigod" in a high-pitched, breathless voice. "Penny?", he called, standing awkwardly at the door.

"No time, Leonard," her voice called out from the bedroom. She came out, holding a large purple duffel bag, barefoot in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

She dumped the bag on the couch, and went back to her room, emerging a moment later with an armful of clothes, that she started to stuff in the bag.

"Where are you going?", Leonard asked, walking a few steps towards her.

"I don't know, anywhere, away.", she replied, and then looked up, from her frenzied packing, eyes over wide with blind panic. She glanced at Sheldon, and looked back at Leonard, then abruptly sat down next to her duffel, and burst into tears.

"Omgiod, Leonard. I just, it's been. My purse was stolen this morning while I was at the gym, but I didn't have time to come home before my shift at the Cheesecake Factory. And, there were these cute army guys at the restaurant, but my vanilla oil was in that bag, and it's gotta be reapplied every two hours, or..." she trailed off, habit stealing her next words.

"Or you smell like a Guide. To a Sentinel, at any rate." Sheldon added.

"Omigod, Sheldon! You knew?", she said, tears running down her face, shocked.

"Well, yes. You don't reapply as frequently when you aren't in public, and my nasal inhibitor cream starts wearing off at 6pm."

There was silence for a moment as Leonard and Penny stared at him blankly.

"You're a Sentinel?", Leonard exclaimed.

"Yes, Leonard. Although, I would prefer that be kept private, as I have no wish to go into the military, and I am given to understand the Guide Sentinel Center tends be quite adamant about Sentinels and military service. I'm far too busy trying to understand the wonders of the universe, although a physicist in the military would never have to worry about funding. Hmm."

This comment was met with more blank stares. Then, Penny leapt up and starting searching for her shoes.

"Yeah, well, that's great, Sheldon. You get to be super secret Sentinel guy, cuz' you're too busy to deal with the Guide Sentinel Center, but I don't know how much time I've got before they find me. I mean, they saw me, that guy saw me, and he knows I work there. They could be on the way now, and I gotta go, or I am freakin' going to Iraq!", she sat down and started pulling socks on her feet, eyes reddened but dry, tear streaks still visible on her cheeks.

"Penny's a Guide, and you're a Sentinel!", Leonard's face was crumpled into a pained expression of disbelief. "I can't believe you're like some kind of superhero and you never told us!"

"Superhero? Hardly. Enhanced senses are not a useful skillset for a physicist. They make an already inconvenient physical form even more inconvenient. And then there is the Guide dependency for even utilizing them. No offense", Sheldon said irritably.

At this point, shoes on, clothing spilling out of her bag, Penny was now rummaging through the cupboard over her refrigerator, pushing aside bottles of schnapps and whiskey.

"Yeah, I'm not offended. I don't want to be some Sentinel accessory, either. Aha!", Penny shouted, triumphantly pulling out a small coffee can. Pulling open the plastic lid, her happy smile slid off her face. "Oh. Dammit." Grabbing her purse, she proceeded to dump a pound or so of loose change into it. "Okay, guys, this is where I get off. I'll miss you."

"But, Penny,", Sheldon sounded lost, "Where will you go?"

Penny felt a bit lost herself, as she looked at him, and said, "I just don't know, Sheldon. Currently, my plan is to head out that door, change my name, and hitch a ride out of town. Guys, I'm sorry I never told you, but I can't...I don't...", she petered off, with a shrug as she grabbed her hoodie off the chair, and slid her arms into its sleeves.

"Penny, maybe we can help-", Leonard started.

"-No! Leonard, it's a federal crime to harbor a fugitive Guide. You could go to jail.", gritting her teeth, Penny grabbed Leonard in a fierce hug. "I gotta go. You didn't see me."

"Penny.", Sheldon looked pretty distressed for him. "You can't go."

"Oh, sweetie, I gotta go." she replied and put a comforting hand on his arm, unsure about hugging him.

"Wait, Penny. I could help.", Sheldon looked frightened of the very thought.

"I don't see how, sweetie.", Penny said, feeling increasingly hunted and trapped, like she'd already wasted too much time here.

"You could be my Guide. Then you wouldn't have to go.", he said, his voice unsure and soft.

"Oh, Sheldon, do you even know what that would mean?", she asked, certain that he did not.

"I have a understanding of the basics,"He retorted, pride obviously offended,"but it would mean you could stay. As I understand it, breaking established bonds just isn't done."

"But, Sheldon! You're not even out! Do the SGC even know about you? And you just said yourself, you don't need a Guide.", she declared, "Look, I know you don't like change, but I-"

"It's true, I am not a registered Sentinel, but I really don't think they would waste someone of my intelligence and education in a war zone, Penny. It would be safer for you to be my Guide, than to allow them to match you with a soldier."

She was wavering. It was true most Sentinels were in the military, but there were others in other professions, usually late bloomers who did not go through Sentinel schools as teenagers. They didn't usually have Guides. Not unless they were rich or important. A few things were worrying her though. There was no way Sheldon would be okay with how physical she understood the whole bonding process to be. Even if he were, he was her best friend's boyfriend. And then there was the whole being in the SGC's system, which meant she was essentially property for the rest of her life. She really did not want to be in the SGC's system. So, the question became, did she really think she could disappear and they would never find her, or should she grab hold of Sheldon, and make what she could out of being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sure this was a bad idea. Penny sat stiffly on the hotel bed, while Sheldon set up his laptop for a video conference with Amy. Penny's duffel sat next to the door, and she still wore her hoodie and running shoes, ready to leap up and run at any moment. She and Sheldon had agreed to get a hotel room, because staying in either of their apartments was a bad idea if they didn't want to get caught. She said she would consider his offer, but only if they consulted Amy first. Penny had done a lot of things over the years that she was not particularly proud of, but she truly cared for Amy, and did not want to hurt her or abuse the friendship that had surprised her by becoming so important to her. As she sat there, wondering what Amy would say, and in fact, what she wanted Amy to say, she began to try to psych herself up to deal with getting caught. She was beginning to think it was insane to think she could hide forever. So maybe she'd end up in a war-zone. Maybe her Sentinel would be hot. Maybe she'd like him. Maybe he'd get killed and she get assigned a new one. She struggled to control her breathing, as hyperventilating seemed to be the next step in the thought process.

"Sheldon? Penny?" Amy appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Amy."Sheldon said. "We've got something we would like to talk to you about."

Amy was peering at them through the screen. "Are you in a hotel room?", she looked confused and disappointed,"I suppose if I were to lose my man to someone, it is almost comforting that it would be you, Penny, and I suppose if anyone were to awaken Sheldon to the joys of the flesh, it would make sense that it would be someone as beautiful and experienced as you.", she finished looking more comfortable, as if working it out made it all okay.

"No! Amy! It's not what it looks like!", Penny said, dropping to her knees in front of the computer screen.

"That's true, Amy.", Sheldon added, "If it looks to you as if Penny and I are now a couple about to enjoy coitus, then it is not what it looks like. Penny is a Guide and I am a Sentinel and we wanted to ascertain how you would feel about us bonding so as to prevent Penny from being assigned to a soldier and sent to a war-zone."

"Oh.", Amy seemed to be considering this information. "Well I do not want Penny to be sent to a war-zone, but I must tell you that I am most comfortable with a monogamous relationship."

"That's fine, Amy, I didn't think it was a great idea, either-", Penny started, talking rapidly, with wild hand gestures, a flood of relief, disappointment and fear flashing through her.

"No, Penny. I think you should bond with Sheldon. I was going to break up with him in a year or so anyway, if we could not negotiate a more carnal relationship, which thus far he has shown to be disinclined to. I have realized that I am an intensely passionate woman and need more from a potential mate than blazing intelligence and conversational compatibility, and as I said, I prefer a monogamous relationship, so in order to seek a more physically compatible boyfriend, I would have had to end my girlfriend contract with Sheldon anyway."

Penny gazed at her friend, mouth agape, hands now still in her lap, as Amy and Sheldon dispassionately discussed the dissolution of their boyfriend/girlfriend contract and debated the pros and cons of drawing up a friendship contract. She started paying attention again when she heard her name.

"-to Penny? You do realize that the bonding process is sexual in nature.", Amy was saying, looking concerned.

"That is one of the reasons that we removed to a hotel room. We needed more time for my sense inhibitors to wear off, as well as anything Penny may be using to inhibit her Guide abilities. If I recall correctly, and I do, the bonding process is largely driven by instinct brought about by pheromones and empathic congruence. So, if we are in any way compatible, experience and general comfort levels with physicality shouldn't be much of an obstruction."

"Amy? Are you sure, honey? You know you're my bestie, right?", Penny caught Amy's attention, her voice gentle.

"I'm sure, bestie. I can't be mad at you.", Amy smiled, seemingly genuine. With Amy, it really was, what you see is what you get.

"Okay. When things settle down a bit, we'll get together. Y'know. If I'm not hauled off someplace.,"Penny smiled weakly, "I'll give you two some privacy." She grabbed her bag, checked the lock on the door again, and headed off to take a shower.

As she stood under the hot water, Penny allowed her mind to drift free. The entire day had been fraught with terror and revelation. She still couldn't believe all this was happening. The hot water washed away the stress, as well as the prescription strength deodorant she used to keep her natural scent at bay. She used it anywhere she might sweat, even on her forehead on hot days. Her psy-dampeners should have worn off by now, but to be honest, it had been a long time since she relied on those alone. They had been losing effectiveness over the last year, and she had had to take up drinking more heavily again. They worked better in combination with the booze. She'd never even tried them before coming out to California, but there was definitely a Guide underground out here, and they were readily available, although not cheap. It was one of the reasons why her power kept getting turned off, and her landlord was so annoyed at her. If only she didn't need to take them, things could have worked out differently. Guides had a natural sex appeal that the dampeners, well, dampened. It would have been better for her acting prospects and her Cheesecake Factory tips if she'd had a bit more of that oomph. Although, it had been increasingly obvious the past few years that looks and charm were not enough to break her into acting the way she'd hoped.

When she came out of the bathroom, Sheldon was gone. Her heart flipped and the bottom dropped out of her stomach before she saw the pad of paper with the hotel's name at the top lying in the middle of one of the beds. On it was written, "Penny, I went out to procure us dinner. I will knock twice, then four times when I return so you will know it is safe to open the door. Sheldon."

Sheldon's laptop was closed on top of the desk. His overnight bag was sitting beside the queen-sized bed furthest from the door, and he had pulled the drapes shut and turned on the lamps before he left. She was tempted to pull out her own laptop and see she could find out about bonding online, but she was afraid they would be able to track her. She wasn't sure how, but she'd seen a lot of spy movies, and it seemed like something a powerful government agency could do. Thinking hard about that Jr. High Health class, she seemed to recall they said something about bonding, but they didn't go into details. One girl she'd met at a modeling shoot, a clothing catalog a few years ago, had seemed to think it involved biting and blood-sucking. That couldn't be right. Penny seriously could not imagine Sheldon biting her and sucking her blood. Or the other way around. Penny might be a "big ol' five" but she didn't drink blood.

She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She wanted a drink. She was starting to get feelings crowding in her head that were not her own. Worry, lust, boredom, just hazily filtering into her head like a song you can just barely hear in an elevator. Her eyes slid out of focus and she just coasted on the waves of not Penny that slowly strengthened in her head. Then, one thread brightened leaving the other ones quieter. It felt familiar. It was a solid stream of nervousness and worry. She was trying to figure out why this one was so much clearer than the others when Sheldon's secret knock sounded at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had been eaten in uncomfortable silence at the table near the covered window. Afterward, a grim Sheldon took himself off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up. Penny put the dinner's garbage in the trash bin, and then moved the whole thing out into the hall. Sheldon's senses were probably more sensitive now. When he came out, he stared at her for a long moment.

"I haven't been without some kind of sense inhibitor since I turned 15.", he said, "It's terrible. Everything is too loud, too bright, and smells awful."

"We don't have to do this, Sheldon.", Penny said. "You can take your inhibitors, and I can just take off, or maybe just turn myself in."

"Have you changed your mind, Penny?,"he inquired, eyes focused uncomfortably on her face, "Do you want to go into the military?"

"No, but Sheldon, I don't want to - gawd, force you into something you can't get out of.", Penny was surprised to note that she was actually wringing her hands. Sure, she freeloaded on the food, wifi and occasional monetary help from the guys, but this really felt like going too far.

"I wouldn't have offered, Penny, if I hadn't considered it acceptable.", he said, staring at her like she was a whiteboard covered in equations. "I think they were right about the instincts, because you smell really good."

Taking a deep breath, Penny approached him and gently touched his cheek. "You're nervous, and worried. I can feel it."

"I am, but I'm not backing out.", he looked at her openly and seriously, standing there looking so innocent in his Thursday pajamas.

"Sheldon? How much do you know about the whole Sentinel/Guide bonding process? I mean, they didn't really go into it in Mrs. Massey's class."

"Since my senses came online, all of my research about Sentinels has been angled towards suppressing the senses, rather than utilizing them. The process is apparently sexual in nature, but we can't afford to get it wrong. We'll need a full bonding to prevent the SGC from assigning you to someone else. I don't think it's safe to research from my laptop or yours, so I've asked Wolowitz to do the necessary research and send it to me via encrypted email.", he sat down at the desk, turning on his laptop. "I do have additional security measures in place and am having him send me the information to a new email address. Hopefully, even if they are able to trace it, they will be too late to prevent anything."

He looked uncomfortable, and he twitched every time she moved. She could feel his nervousness, but a new note of arousal was beginning to color his emotional thread. Apparently, the pheromones were working. Her empathy seemed to be working in a similar way. The more intense her awareness of his feelings, the more appealing he seemed. She found herself watching his long, slender fingers dance over the keyboard with fascination.

"Hmph.", Sheldon grumped as his eyes flicked over the email.

"What?"

"Just Wolowitz being Wolowitz. However, it looks fairly straightforward. Apparently there are different procedures and customs for Sentinel/Guide bonding in different cultures, but the commonality is that intercourse, and engaging all five senses in on the Guide should have the right effect. As for the Guide, he just says they have to be emotional open, whatever that means. Exactly the reason I never bothered studying Sentinels and Guides. So much metaphysical hokum."

Now gazing at his profile as if it were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, a movement caught her eye. There was a translucent lizard of some kind, maybe about the length of her hand, perched on Sheldon's bicep. Probably he didn't want to hear about it, since Spirit Animals were without a doubt part of the Sentinel/Guide metaphysical hokum. As she watched it, trying to see if it would become more solid and if so, what color it might be, she realized she had never seen anyone else's Spirit Animal, and she had met quite a few Guides since moving to California. They seemed attracted to the Hollywood lifestyle. She'd even seen a few Sentinels, besides the one who had clearly spotted her. Or rather, scented her. However, she had never seen any Spirit Animal other than her own starling. He turned off and closed his laptop, then unplugged it. He had left his cellphone at home, and hers was in the trash bin at her own apartment. This was probably as safe as it was going to get.

He stood, and turned towards her. He looked calm, but so vulnerable.

"Penny, I've never done this before. Coitus, I mean. Sorry, intercourse."

"Oh, Sheldon, you need to stop using those words. Have sex.", his clinical terminology always kinda grossed her out.

"Alright. I've never had sex before."

"But you and Amy...I mean, you've done other stuff, right?", she asked, feeling a bit guilty to be bringing up her friend in this context.

"She kissed me once. It was interesting.", he seemed to be remembering that for a moment, "Penny, can we turn off some of the lights. It is hurting my eyes."

"Sure. Wait.", she was thinking about how the Sentinel needed to use all his senses on the Guide. "Okay, I just want to do something first. Go lay down on the bed."

He looked at her for a moment, "Alright."

He lay straight as a board in the middle of the bed, head in the middle of a pillow, eyes focused on the ceiling. Tension radiated from him, swirling with fear and heat.

"Okay, sweetie. Remember what you said about using all your senses. We're going to start with the easiest one. Sight. So, I'm gonna need you to look at me."

He looked a bit taken aback by that, but grabbed some more pillows and used them to prop himself up so that while still reclining, now he was looking right at her.

Penny took a breath, and pulled her shirt off. Her skin felt tingly, like she could feel his gaze. He looked at her, unblinking, as she slid her Hello Kitty shorts down over her hips. She wasn't wearing underwear. Penny wasn't shy, by any means, but usually when she was undressing for a man, it felt more natural. There was passion, and laughter, and play. Like sex was a delightful game that she got to play with someone and they all knew how to play. Sheldon did not know how to play. He had his eyes focused on her face, and it made her feel more exposed than being naked did.

"Sheldon, sweetie. You're supposed to look."

He face was carefully impassive, but with her mind wide open to him, she knew him to be anything but as his gaze trailed down so slowly she could almost feel it. Her lips, neck and shoulders. Then over her breasts, sweeping around her waist and hips. Widening slightly as he took in her brazilian, and then slowly skimming down her legs. Watching him reach her feet, she slowly turned, inviting him to continue his perusal of her naked body. Time stretched out like saltwater taffy as she waited. After what felt like half an hour, he said,"Okay, Penny. I think I've got it."

She hit the light switch on the wall next to her, and approached the bed, lit only by the shaded lamp on the bedside table. The dimmer light made things feel immediately more intimate, and he watched her face intently as she lowered herself onto the bed next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon was more than nervous. He was panicked. He would be jumping up off the bed right now, if he could get his traitorous body to obey him. When he gave thought at all to the whole Sentinel thing, he often wondered how such an advanced mind as his could be connected to a body that was more or less a genetic throw-back to primitive man. It was ridiculous. Ignoring it, and medicating it away had helped him put the knowledge of what his body really was in its proper place. At the back of his mind, never to be considered at all, except when absolutely necessary to function. Now, without the inhibitors, and with Penny, right there, naked, unbonded and apparently quite compatible, chemically speaking, he was unable to think of anything but his physical being. His mind was being lost in a haze of hormones, and bonding heat. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

She propped up on one elbow, and leaned over him, her hair still dark and wet from her shower. Watching him carefully, she closed the distance and pressed her lips gently to his. He whimpered quietly, his hands fisting by his side.

"Penny. Wait."

She leaned back, her expression neutral.

"Penny. I...don't know if I can do this. I want to help you, but this is not something I ever wanted.", longing and want still surged through him, but Sheldon was holding onto his mind with all his will.

"Do you want to back out? I can go." Penny's voice was soft and kind. Penny was almost always kind to Sheldon, which was why he liked her, despite her lack of a PhD.

"No. Don't go. I do want to back out, but I won't.", Sheldon slowly released his fists, uncramping his fingers,"What do we next?"

"We can do this one sense at a time if you'd like. It could maybe be more...uh...methodical?", she suggested.

"Right. Methodical. Methodical seems good.", he replied, feeling a little relieved, but no abatement of the heat and tension still twisting his stomach in knots.

"Okay. Well, we've done sight. With your super senses working, and me being right here, I'm sure you can smell me."

Sheldon swallowed with difficulty. "Yes." He could smell her. He couldn't compare the scent to anything else. It was soap, shampoo, and warm, delicious Penny. Taking a slow, deep breath, he could practically taste her. His heart rate increased, and a tingling heat spread throughout him.

"And I'm talking to you now. You can hear me. Heck, with your super hearing, you can probably hear my heartbeat.", she continued.

He could hear her heartbeat, now that he was listening for it. It was slightly fast, but steady, and somehow comforting. Focusing on the sound, he felt some of his worry and fear drain away, like when he had her sing Soft Kitty to him.

"I was going to kiss you, and maybe we could hit taste, but maybe we should go with touch instead."

He heart rate kicked up a notch, as the implication of that flashed through his addled mind too fast for him to catch hold of.

"Maybe we start with hands, Sheldon. I mean...we can get you out of these jammies, and I can touch you and when you feel okay about it, you can touch me. Like petting.", she sat up a bit, and started to work the buttons on his pajama top. He lay there, watching the pulse in her throat and let her.

"Could you maybe sit up a bit, so we can get this off."

Sheldon shifted into a seated position, and shrugged out of his pajama top. Penny grasped the bottom of his undershirt, fingers skimming in a not quite tickly way again his belly, and pulled the shirt over his head.

Now that he was half-naked himself, he was more aware of the expanse of bare Penny skin in front of him. As she began to stroke her hands over his arms, stomach and chest, his hands seem to be drawn to her without consulting him. He ran his hands over her arms and shoulders. Everything he thought of as himself seemed to have ebbed away, leaving him in a sensory storm. Her skin was so soft and hot, and he could feel the light fuzz on her arms. Her hands moving across him seemed to leave wakes of pleasure. He could hear himself making small noises, although he couldn't categorize exactly what kind of noises they might be.

His eyes were slitted and unfocused, so he didn't see when she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his. This time he knew what kind of noise it was. He moaned as his caresses on her arms turned into a grip, and he lowered her to the mattress, pressing his mouth against hers. From that moment on, the rest of the bonding process was easy. It was like it was he was a vessel for it to happen, rather than a being who had to perform it. Kissing, open-mouthed, tongues entwining, was heady and exhilarating rather than the distressing ordeal of disgusting germs that he had always thought it would be. Between them, they worked off the rest of his clothes with rapid efficiency and the feel of his own naked body against hers caused his breath to catch, and instead of cringing away from the contact, he writhed against her, his own hands running feverishly over her body while kissing her mouth, her neck, even licking over her skin.

Afterward, his mind came back to him so slowly, that he was aware of the pattern of shadows on the ceiling before he remembered his name. He was lying there, nude and filmed with sweat, blankets and sheets twisted and tossed around the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing. It was disquieting to consider that he was even capable of thinking about nothing. Turning his head, he could see Penny, also still naked, curled towards him, but not touching, sleeping. Her hair was a tangled tempest of dull gold in the dim light from the small bedside lamp. He felt tender and protective of her. It was strange. Rising, he tidied the bed around her, and then headed off to the bathroom to shower. When he returned, he got into the other bed and turned out the light. Sheldon was proud of his usual ability to make his body obey him, and this time it did. He told it, time to sleep, now.


	6. Chapter 6

The room looked like a comfortable waiting room, but without the reception desk. The walls were covered in a soothing pastel abstractly patterned wallpaper, the thick carpeting was mauve. There were potted plants, cushy sofas and large art prints featuring flowers and rivers. It all made Penny worry someone was going to arrive with a straight jacket any moment. She and Sheldon had been separated as soon as they arrived. He was led away by a couple of white-coats, followed by a couple of the black-clad agents. He seemed to be enjoying the fawning attention from the scientists, or maybe they were doctors. He didn't even glance back as he left her with her own guards who dropped her here in the placate the crazy person room, then left. She didn't bother looking, but she was pretty sure at least one of them was standing outside the door to make sure she didn't leave.

Slouched on the couch, staring with unfocused eyes at the boring landscape picture on the opposite wall, Penny began to get so bored she was starting to think about pacing. Just to be doing something. She was pretty tired though. Maybe a nap would be a better use of her time. She was on the second floor, but maybe she could try the windows. Who was she kidding? Where the heck would she go even if she could leave?

"Sorry for the wait.", the door opened and in bustled a small dark-haired woman. She was pretty, maybe 32 or so, with a friendly smile. She wore a white coat over her pencil skirt and pink blouse. "Just put it on there", she addressed the instruction to the young man following her, carrying a tray with coffee and pastries on it. He set down the tray without looking in Penny's direction, and left without a word.

"Guide Cooper. I'm Guide Alvarez.", she smiled and held her hand out.

Deciding it would do her more good to be friendly than surly, Penny stood and shook her hand, although her smile was small and tight.

"I know. It's probably all been pretty stressful and confusing, but we're here to help you through this. Let's have some coffee and go over everything. Feel free to interrupt with any questions you might have, Guide Cooper.", she sat down, set a huge file folder down on the table and started pouring coffee.

"Penny. Please."

"Alright, Penny. You can call me Sophia."

"Sophia.", Penny took a bearclaw and a long grateful sip of her coffee. She had a feeling she was not going to like much of what Guide Sophie Alvarez had to say to her.

"This would be simpler to explain with a whiteboard.", Sheldon was saying.

Dr. Lee poked his head out the door, and asked the guard waiting there to please bring a whiteboard and dry erase pens for Sentinel Cooper.

"It's Dr. Cooper.", Sheldon said, exasperated that he kept having to remind these idiots. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling for a moment. He was in a large conference room. The table was highly polished wood, and the chairs were plush and ergo-dynamic. One entire wall was lightly tinted glass overlooking the gardens behind the building, while the others were a combination of sleek glass and wood paneling. People kept walking past in the hallway beyond and trying to hide the fact that they were peeking in.

Sheldon was not happy at how different today was than his usual Friday routine. First, all this sentinel stuff, then a completely nonstandard breakfast of hot chocolate with no marshmallows and pastries, and now this question and answer session with what was apparently the best the Sentinel Guide Center had to offer. There were ten other people besides himself, many wearing white lab-coats. A couple were doctors, several were supposedly scientists, and the rest were simply introduced as Sentinel So-and-So.

They were all very excited that he had managed for so long without a Guide, and were anxious to know how he had done it. So, he had spent the last hour trying to make them understand his It was like explaining movies to a dog. At least with a whiteboard he could spell it out for them.

"When can I go? I'm already late for work.", he addressed this comment to the slight blond man sitting beside him. It bothered him that without his inhibitors he knew the man, Dr. Casey, was a Guide.

"I'm afraid you won't be making it to the office today, Sentinel Dr. Cooper.", he replied, smiling apologetically. "We still have a lot to discuss and of course, there is still your physical and some paperwork to go over and sign. We'd be doing that now, but everyone is very excited about how brilliant and innovative you are, and we would really like to start studying your work with Sentinel suppression drugs as soon as possible.'

"This is ridiculous! I don't have time to sit around discussing nasal vaporizers and medicated ointments with a bunch of sentinels and their keepers! If you really want all this information, I keep detailed notes on my computer, although some of my earlier work on the topic is floppy disk. If I could go home now, I could send you the data!"

"That is very generous, Sentinel Dr. Cooper. We would, of course, love to have that information. I'll talk to Sentinel Harrison about this and maybe we can wrap this up soon, and get on to your orientation.", with that he excused himself and went to talk to a tall, silver-haired white-coat who was going over notes with some other at the far end of the table. The door opened and two young men came in carrying a large whiteboard between them. Sheldon heaved a loud sigh. This day seemed like it would never end.


	7. Chapter 7

"Offspring?"

"Well, yes. You should be aware that all offspring from a Sentinel/Guide pairing will be required to undergo genetic testing. Sentinel or Guide children almost always attend classes at Sentinel Guide Centers, rather than going to regular schools. It's just more comfortable for them, and they are given classes unavailable elsewhere. Oh, and initial there to indicate you understand that in the case of dissolution of your Sentinel Guide Bond that Dr. Cooper will retain legal custody of any children he fathers."

"What do you mean he gets legal custody?", Penny's voice rose a bit with indignation.

"Penny.", Sophia said in a somewhat patronizing tone,"In the case of Sentinel Guide Bond Dissolution, which I hope you know is really very rare, the Guide will be found a new Sentinel. Sentinels have difficulty living with non-related people who are not their partners. I mean, there are always individual cases where things can be worked out differently, but this is the default. If there actually were a dissolution and the details were disputed, you would have a Guide Advocate to assist you in pursuing another outcome. Look, you don't have to initial it. If you refuse, I can just initial it myself, to let them know it was explained to you."

Penny leaned back, away from Sophia and away from this ridiculous sheaf of paper that seemed to be penning her in from all sides. There was a question she had not asked yet. She was afraid she already knew the answer.

"What if I don't want another Sentinel?"

"Well, if things are working out with you and Sentinel Cooper, then there is no need for dissolution-", Sophia looked a bit confused by the question.

"No. I mean, what if Sheldon and me decide to split and I don't want another Sentinel."

"Penny. The Sentinel Guide relationship is very special, symbiotic. While a bonded Sentinel has control over his senses, a bonded Guide has control of her mind. You have firmer boundaries to protect yourself, and often the strength you need to actively use your empathic abilities. You know what it's like to be unbonded. You can't tell me it was easy."

"Maybe not easy, but-"

"Penny. Think of the other issues. I mean, are you aware that unbonded Sentinels often have such poor control of their senses that they can fall into a sense-induced trance? If untreated, they can become comatose and often don't wake up again. Unbonded Guides are prone to drug and alcohol addiction and can be so overwhelmed by other people's emotions and even thoughts in their heads that they spiral into total irreversible mental collapse. The Sentinel Guide Center is not trying to punish anyone. It's really here just to help and protect our valuable Sentinel and Guide citizens.", Sophia leaned forward, her face serious and her eyes compassionate.

"So, Sheldon would be required to take another guide if we broke it off?"

"Maybe not. You realize that Dr. Cooper's career choice doesn't require use of his sense in the way that many other Sentinels do. Also, I understand Dr. Cooper has had some major break-throughs in sense management. Right now, our medical treatments for unbonded Guides and Sentinels could still use a lot of work. I know you've used psy-inhibitors in the past...they lose their effectiveness over time, right?"

"Yes.", Penny replied quietly, mouth twisting in annoyance.

"That is true of all psy-inhibitors right now. They are really only a temporary solution, and the sense inhibitors are the same, and require additional effort on the part of the Sentinel to work at not using his or her enhanced senses."

"Is it true there are way more Sentinels than Guides?", Penny asked, unable to keep a slightly challenging tone out of her voice.

We

"Well, yes. Some places the figures are more unbalanced than other, but in the US it is roughly 3 to 5."

"So, we get assigned and reassigned because there aren't enough of us to go around?"

"I wouldn't characterize it like that-", Sophia was looking a little upset.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't.", said Penny, as she slumped down on her couch.

"I'm not sure what you're worried about, Penny. I mean, you bonded with Dr Cooper in the wild so to speak. People only do that when they really like or are really compatible with each other. These independent bondings don't happen often. They're considered quite romantic. You aren't anticipating it not working out, are you? I understand you and Dr. Cooper have been friends for several years."

"Yeah, we've been friends for awhile.", Penny was getting tired of this conversation. She just wanted to go home.

"There you go. Beside, you know, Penny, it's not really like being assigned. It's more like a match-making service. I met several Sentinels before I met Lionel, and it's been wonderful. I couldn't have met a better match for me if I had looked all over the world.", she beamed happily at Penny, "Now, then, we have a few more pages to go over, then you'll be off for your physical, then a couple of short meetings, then you're on your way."

"Great."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't follow you."

"I've been trying to explain to you, Sentinel Dr. Cooper. Guides are Protected Citizens. Bonded Sentinels take full responsibility for their well-being.", Dr. Casey replied. "I'm not sure how else to put it."

They were alone now, in Dr. or Guide Casey's office. The office was small, but well-appointed with a pleasant view from the window.

"But what exactly does that mean?",Sheldon asked, the frustration from the day growing with every hour that passed in this stupid place.

"Okay, which part of this is confusing you?", Dr. Casey seemed sort of frustrated himself.

"Well, the part where Penny is supposed to live with me. I live with Leonard, and our apartment only has two bedroom! And Penny has her own apartment."

"Okay, I see. So, most of this is covered in the Sentinel Guide Bond Handbook, which is in your orientation packet. Guides need to be protected. There are fewer of them than Sentinels, and it is important to prevent anyone from taking advantage or harming them."

"I don't understand."

"So, Guides cannot enter into legal contracts. All contracts must be signed by either the Sentinel Guide Center or by their Sentinel."

"So?", Sheldon was getting really annoyed by all this extraneous information.

"So, Penny's lease is null and void, and she cannot renew it. You could renew it for her, if you like, but most Guides live with their Sentinels for a variety of reasons. Proximity is generally the most important one, but finances are often a factor."

"What about finances?", this guy was not making his point, Sheldon thought.

"Guides only work in conjunction with their Sentinels or for the Center itself. They cannot hold jobs where they are isolated and unprotected."

"Penny works at The Cheesecake Factory.", Sheldon explained to this absolute idiot.

"Not anymore she doesn't. A service industry job would leave a Guide entirely too vulnerable."

"So, you're saying I have to support Penny."

"Yes. Well, you could take her as a personal assistant at the university. They would be required to hire her. Many Guides train to work alongside their Sentinels, nurses, doctors, firefighters, military, that sort of thing. Is there something she could train as to work alongside you at the University? Guide training is covered provided by the Center."

Sheldon just stared at him, flabbergasted. "Penny can't work in the Physics department."

"Well, that is only one option. Some Guides don't work at all, some pursue higher education, some work with the Sentinel Guide Center, there are a lot of choices. I recommend you talk it over with Guide Cooper."

"Why is everyone calling her Guide Cooper. Her name isn't Cooper.", Sheldon's annoyance was making it hard to sit still. Also, he hated both the guest chairs in this office.

"Guides always have their Sentinels last names. Shier original last name becomes an additional middle name."

"We don't get a say in this?", Sheldon was pretty outraged. He'd have to talk to his mother about this.

"It's just another layer of protection for the Guide. It may be useful for you to think of Penny as part of your family now. Many Sentinel Guide pairs even have wedding ceremonies.", Dr. Casey smiled reassuringly. Sheldon was not reassured.


	9. Chapter 9

"Penny, is it okay if I call you Penny?", the man was wearing an expensive suit, had perfect hair, and was really handsome, he smiled."I'm Tim. Look, it would be helpful if you let us know where you got the psy-inhibitors. Nobody's in trouble, but you know they don't work in the long run and taking them only prevents young vulnerable guides from the help they need. We can offer a lot help to them, the drugs really don't."

"You know, it seems like I've gotten them from a bunch of different places. I never really got names or anything."

"Anybody else you know take them? Maybe they can help us find out who is dispensing prescription medication on the street? You know, these are not as safe as people think. It's important to see a doctor before you they're prescribed."

"No, I don't know anyone else who takes them.", Penny was no rat, and she didn't appreciate the charm being tossed her way in an attempt to get her to spill the beans.

"Well, that's good, Penny, but if you can think of anyone else who could help us, that could really protect a lot of people from being taking advantage of.", he smiled sympathetically, but his eyes were sharp, taking in her features. The man in the black military uniform next to him didn't look sympathetic at all.

"Your apartment has been searched, Guide Cooper. If there is any information to be found amongst your belongings, in your phone or on your computer that leads to illegal trading of psy-inhibitors it could damage your future prospects."

"That's good to know.", Penny said, drily.

"This is not a joking matter, Guide Cooper.", to his credit, he certainly didn't look amused.

She shrugged, and schooled her face into what she was sure came off as a very sarcastic interpretation of innocent.

"Uh...okay, Penny?", Tim interrupted, still looking so friendly and approachable,"So,

all of your things are here at the Center. After the SGC team is done with it, it will be returned to you. You can decide what you want to keep or get rid of, and we can help with that. If you'd prefer to store some things, we can offer you a storage space. Really, Penny, I assure you, the happiness and well-being of our Guides and Sentinels is highest priority here."

"Yeah, thanks.", Penny replied, thinking about her things being pawed through by a bunch of strangers.

Tim gave a half smile, half grimace in faux sympathy.


	10. Chapter 10

Now, Sheldon and Penny were seated together on a sage green sofa in a small meeting room off the main reception area. Their bags were sitting on an adjacent loveseat, and they each had a large plastic envelope in front of them on the coffee table, his dark red, hers blue. They had spent the majority of their day here, and the sun slanting in through the windows was the rosy gold of early evening.

"Well, you two are probably ready to get outta here, am I right? Well, we're almost done.", Guide Rossi was an attractive woman of about 50, her make-up soft and feminine, gold glinting at her ears, just visible through her frosted blonde hair. Penny would have like to smile politely at her, but she was all smiled out. She was tired of pretending this was all okay. So, they just stared at her and waited.

"Okay, then.", she smiled,"Now, in front of each of you, you have an orientation packet. Inside each, are SGC phone lists, current class schedules and some general information on what the Center does and what it can offer to both of you. There are also several handbooks to help you settle into your bond, and help you understand and work with your gifts. Your new identification cards are in there, as well as your Guide Driver's License, Penny, and your travel slips."

"Travel slips?", Penny asked.

"Yes. For your protection, Penny, Sentinel Cooper needs to aware of your movements, so if you need to travel without him, you just fill in the date and destination on your travel card, and he signs it. That way people will always know where you're supposed to be. Very safe."

"Well. That sounds just peachy.", Penny responded drily.

"You know, Penny, you might want to consider taking some of our orientation webinars. Just a few videos followed by short quizzes.", Guide Rossi's sweet face looked both friendly and concerned.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that.", Penny said,"Are we done yet?"

"If all of this information is available online, what are we doing here?", Sheldon's voice rose in indignation. "We have wasted an entire day here, completely disrupting our live and my schedule just to sign a few papers and receive an information packet? It's completely ridiculous!"

"Yes, alright Sentinel Cooper. Just sign here to indicate that you have received the packets and you can go.", Guide Rossi rose, crossed over to the desk and picked up the phone. "Have someone come around to drive Sentinel Cooper home. Thank you."

"This is so pointless.", Sheldon grumbling while signing the form, after a quick glance to be sure of what he was signing.

"C'mon, Sheldon. Let's get out of here. I really can't stand it.", Penny replied, feeling suddenly empty and exhausted.

He looked over at her for, his eyes narrowed. "Well, you do look tired."

"I am tired, Sheldon.", she said, rising.

"Okay, Sentinel Cooper, a car should be around front for you any moment. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything.", Guide Rossi paced to the door and held it open.

Without another word, Penny and Sheldon gathered their things and left.


End file.
